e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Jamie/@comment-2601:14A:C201:2C00:6065:6D3B:5217:C88C-20170722181648
When Jamie first gets out of the car, he is naked. Then at some point, he got dressed. How can he put on clothes if he's a ghost? Shouldn't he phase right through them? Same for Lily. I feel like if he wanted to Future Simon could've saved Nathan, Lily and Jamie, that he didn't shows there is probably a reason. He didn't even stop Jamie from drugging present day Simon. I think if Lily and/or Jamie survived... 1. One or both of them would've suffered a worse fate than burning to death. 2. One of both of them (more likely Lily) could eventually become a threat to the Misfits. I could easily see Lily becoming an antagonist, after being 'used' by the brothers. Additionally, Nathan revealed to her that he was immortal and that he had 'died twice'. 3. If Jamie lives, Nathan never makes up with his father. This was literally Jamie's dying wish. 4. If Jamie lives, Nathan may priortize his family over his friends and could even move out of the community center with Jamie. Nathan may decide against going to America with that girl and the baby, if he even still meets her. Or, if Nathan is with Jamie instead of the Misfits during the lactokinesis episode, he won't be there to learn from Ghost Kelly that the milk kid is evil. Or he may not be there to peep at the girl (who would ultimately take Simon's virginity) in the community center changing room, meaning they won't eventually learn that her father is a murderer. This could lead to Simon himself dying, which would probably result in all of them dying. 5. It's possible that Nathan's mediumship would never have 'activated' until he witnessed someone close to him die first, similar to how Curtis' powers don't work unless he feels some personal guilt. This would explain why Nathan didn't see the ghosts of the probation worker and the kid that got paint on his cap. Atlernatively, it's possible Nathan needed to 'die' first before he could see ghosts. 6. Future Simon knew he would be followed by present day Simon, so for whatever reason, he had to let himself be injured by the explosion. Lily igniting may have been the only circumstance that would allow present day Simon to confidentally pursue an injured Man in the Mask (future Simon). Present day Simon was quite cowardly (he didn't knock on the door to the flat the man in the mask went into because he was alone) and seemingly only followed Future Simon because he was hurt and possibly because present day Simon was drunk/high. 7. Unlikely, but not impossible, Future Simon may have been upset that Jamie drugged him. 8. Also unlikely, but not impossible, Kelly and Jamie flirted together a little bit. It's possible that should Jamie live, especially if he stays with Nathan in the community center, he may hook up with Kelly, possibly preventing her from getting with Bruno and/or Seth. This may also cause friction between Nathan and Jamie. This is further backed up by the two of them having a lot in common (violent tendencies, temper, fondness for Nathan) 9. Alternatively and far less likely, Nathan and Jamie way have a wedge driven between them in the form of Lily. They could compete for her affection and destroy their relationship with each other. 10. If he continued hanging around, eventually, Jamie would learn the truth about the Misfit's powers and having murdered their probation workers, effectively being dragged into their drama. He could unintentionally compromise their secrets, or at the very least would be burdened by having to help keep them. Even if he didn't learn the truth, having the keep secrets that big from him would be a major pain in the ass and without a power of his own the other Misfits would have to protect him from the craziness that always follows them. In hindsight, I really liked the character and they should've kept him alive, especially if they knew that Robert Sheehan was planning on leaving the show. If they were dead set (pun intended) on killing one of Nathan's relatives for the mediumship reveal, it could've been his mother or father, I'm pretty sure neither of them appear again. Jamie of course couldn't replace Nathan, and the show would still need Rudy, but I liked Jamie in one episode more than I liked Alex/Finn in two seasons. Nathan, Kelly, Alisha, Curtis, Simon >>> Rudy, Jamie, Alisha, Kelly, Curtis, Simon >> Rudy, Abby, Jess, Alex, Finn